It was just a phase
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: The fight between Blaine and Kurt. I still want more fanfic reaction so here's a first chapter to the BIOTA episode.


After the whole fight situation with Blaine Kurt has decided to give up trying to win Blaine's affection. If he wants to go to Rachel, let him go to Rachel. It's clear to him now that Blaine doesn't see him the way he see's Blaine and he has to accept that now. No more flirty duets, no more paying for coffees, no more staring at Blaine like he's a delicious cheesecake that needs to be demolished. No more ignoring the fact that Blaine does not like Kurt in that way.

He's mad at Blaine. He's mad at him for referring to Kurt as his former bully Karofsky and mad at him for wanting to date his best friend rather than actually giving him a chance. He's mad at Blaine for walking off and letting him feel like a horrible person because Kurt doesn't dislike bi people. He just didn't want Blaine to be bi because that's another thing that Kurt didn't get to have in the end.

He doesn't know why he went to Rachel's house and helped her clean up after the party, except yeah Rachel was right, he was there to find out how their date had gone. He had hoped maybe it was just a small phase Blaine was going through, and though Kurt was still convinced Blaine was gay he kind of hoped that their date had gone horribly because Kurt didn't want to lose Blaine to Rachel.

After he got back from Rachels house he went back home and faked a 'everything is fine' smile to his dad before heading to his room.

The week at school after that was awful, ignoring Blaine and being ignored back made Kurt feel like a horrible person. Kurt really didn't feel like associating with the other guys either so he kept to himself and pretended to be studying in the library when really he just wanted to avoid awkward conversations. He spoke only in the classrooms when other students asked how was his weekend and he would answer a simple it was uneventful. He knew they knew about Blaine's experiment because they were on Facebook and Rachel was not shy about the fact she was dating Blaine.

 _ **RachelBerry:**_ Went on a date with a handsome Warbler last night, save to say it was a fantastic night thank you _BlaineAnderson_

BlaineAnderson, and 12 others liked this

 _ **SantanaLopez**_ commented on _**RachelBerry's**_ post:

Are you fucking kidding me Berry? You know the kid's gay right. Weren't you friends with Kurt?

 _ **RachelBerry**_ : I'm just trying to help Blaine out!

 _ **SantanaLopez**_ : By how, traumatizing his best friend?

 _ **BlaineAnderson:**_ Santana as lovely as it was to meet you, I don't think you have a right to judge after only knowing me properly for a good few hours

 _ **RachelBerry**_ : Thank you Blaine and what does Kurt have to do with this anyway. If Blaine isn't gay I'm doing him a favour

 _ **BlaineAnderson:**_ I don't even know why Kurt is brought up in this, it's my decision on who I want to hang out with. He doesn't control who I can go out with. Friends don't do that.

 _ **WesleyMontgomery**_ : Blaine you know I love you man but sometimes you can be really dense. Maybe you guys should consider the fact you might be hurting Kurt's feelings right now. If you are his friends, be mindful that he can read all of these comments

 _ **SantanaLopez:**_ You know what Berry, you don't know a good friendship when you see one, and to be perfectly honest you're a bitch. Someone has to say it.

 _ **MercedesJones, BrittneySpierce, MikeChang**_ likes this

 _ **RachelBerry:**_ Well then why did you add me on Facebook ?

 _ **MercedesJones**_ : Were just here because Kurt was first one to add you and we didn't want to seem like tyrants. However I'm happy to unfriend you because you're really horrible. You know how Kurt feels about Blaine, hell Blaine you should know how Kurt feels about you. He confessed himself to you and this is how you respond? I'm actually disappointed in both of you and I'm not surprised if Kurt is hurt by this. Oh Wesley you're amazing for sticking up for my boo can I add you?

 _ **ArtieAbrams, MikeChang,**_ _**SantanaLopez**_ likes this

 _ **WesleyMontgomery**_ : Let me check something first. On a scale of 1 – 10 how much do you like tots?

 _ **MercedesJones**_ : 1000.

 _ **WesleyMontgomery**_ : Friend request accepted.

Kurt was surprised by Santana sticking up with him. He smiled at his friends from McKinley and Wes for his comments. It was nice to know some people cared how he felt, because he felt incredibly lonely and he didn't respond to any of the comments or messages in his facebook because it wasn't worth it.

The week went by slowly then Saturday came by and Rachel wanted to prove him wrong about Blaine by kissing him sober and when he overheard him saying he was 100% gay Kurt felt so much better knowing he hadn't truly lost his best friend to the dark side.

Kurt could have stuck around and waited in line and bought Blaine a coffee as a I'm sorry gesture for making comments about bisexuals and ignoring Blaine, but he was still mad at the boy so he just went straight onwards to school. When he saw Wes walking in the hallway he stopped to chat.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate that," Wes waved for him to come towards him so he did and smiled politely.

"No problem," Wes lifted his books so that they wouldn't fall out of his hands. "You wanna walk with me to class?" Wes offered as other students walked by them and said good morning every so often and Kurt smiled "Sure,"

"You know it's kind of obvious how you feel about Blaine and I'm not judging you for it. He's a great guy when he isn't an idiot, if I were gay I'd probably have a crush on him too so don't feel like you have to hide just because we know you and Blaine are fighting,"

"I just feel so stupid," Kurt replied sincerely. "I was practically throwing myself at him and he goes to Rachel of all people" He sighed and Wes clapped his shoulder gently which made them both stop walking for a moment as Wes looked at him intensely "Hey, he'll come around and don't worry he isn't your only friend here Kurt. You have more friends than you realise okay? Now you going to sit with us at lunch?"

"If you don't mind I'd rather just keep to myself for a few days" Kurt replied feeling slightly guilty. Wes nodded "It's okay. Take your time, when your ready feel free to join our table again"

Kurt smiled as they continued their way to class

"It's nice to know, thank you again," Wes grinned. "Good. Now come sit next to me in class. I don't want you sitting in the back like last week, no Warbler gets left behind,"

Kurt smiled again and the two of them walked into class. Blaine looked up and noticed them walking together raising a slight eyebrow.

Wes just ignored him but Kurt's eyes lingered on him a bit. He offered a small smile. He hated the look on Blaine's face, like he was lost. Blaine blinked then slowly smiled back.

Things were going to be okay.

He heard a beep from inside his bag and he fished out his phone to take a look under the seat while they waited for the teacher.

He got a message.

Blaine: I miss you

Kurt's smile grew wider and he looked back at Blaine who was fishing out his books from his bag.

Kurt replied back.

I missed you too. Lima Bean this afternoon? I'll pay.

Blaine: I look forward to it, and no I'll pay.

Kurt: We'll see who gets there first

Blaine: Hey Kurt, I'm really sorry.

Kurt: I'm sorry too

Blaine: Truce?

Kurt: Truce.

Blaine: 😊

Kurt: See you 😊

That afternoon when he walked into the Lima Bean Blaine was already holding his coffee for him.

"Hey,"

"Thanks for getting that"

"It's the least I can do I still think you should be mad at me, considering the fact you were right about me being gay,"

Kurt and Blaine sat down at their usual table which was more so in the corner where they felt most comfortable. Kurt took a sip of his coffee as did Blaine afterwards. Blaine split a biscotti with him as he always did and Kurt smiled "Thank you,"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm not against bisexuals. I just…as terrible as this is, I didn't want you to be bi. I liked having a gay best friend. I liked you, like a lot and I just felt so humiliated. I hadn't accepted that you didn't like me back so the fight was mostly my fault. Things weren't going my way and I lashed out, so I'm sorry, I'm just really embarrassed about the whole thing," Kurt said not really looking at Blaine at this point.

Blaine's hand landed ontop of his which is what brought Kurt to look up at him.

"Hey, this might be terrible timing but do you know what I was picturing when I kissed Rachel?"

Kurt frowned and shook his head not really wanting to know.

"You,"

Kurt blinked in surprise because what?

"Yeah, I know. I was picturing you. This is beginning to make a lot of sense more and more everyday and I'm sorry I'm not faster and I can't just jump into this. I'm not good at relationships but that's how I knew I wasn't straight. I know you have feelings for me, and you're my best friend and I really don't want to screw this up like I've said before; but Kurt just give me time to deal with this okay? Don't think I don't like you back because you're amazing and anybody would be lucky to have you, and I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot about it all, and you're nothing like Karofsky. I remember I referred to you as him; I shouldn't have even mentioned his name after you trusted me with that information that was a real blow and I'm sorry"

Kurt nodded slowly. "You were right about that though. I wasn't liking you for who you were, which is exactly what Karofsky did to me"

"But he did like you. He just showed it in an awful way, and you're not a bully Kurt. I was just having a moment which I'm not too proud off"

"We're okay then?" Kurt asked holding his breath because they had to be. He couldn't lose Blaine. Blaine smiled at him "Yeah, we're okay, but I don't blame you if you want to ignore me still,"

"We're both idiots, don't worry. I'm pretty stubborn you know," Blaine laughed and shook his head "I think you're brilliant, just as you are,"

"Likewise," Kurt chuckled because they had watched Bridget Jones in English class with a substitute teacher then they had to write an essay about it.

I mean really, watching a romantic comedy was school work? Not that Kurt should complain.


End file.
